Somewhere only we know
by hannah-loves-klaine
Summary: Bad boy Blaine is knew in town so kurt decides to try and get to know him and what happened in his past.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt quickly slipped into his seat inbetween Tina and Mercedes hoping not to be seen by since he was 10 minutes late because his new locker was on the other side of the school as his old one was broken from all the times he got shoved into it. "You're late" Tina whispered, kurt rolled his eyes at her comment, "oh my god, oh my god, have you seen that new boy!" Mercedes giggled with excitement and kurt sighed at the fact that another straight guy would torture him for his sexuality.

The three friends kept chatting about the new boy until the whole class jumped with shock as started shouting "how dare you talk in my class especially when you were so late!" He said this with so much rage it turned his face red making kurt shake with fear "maybe you would like to explain why your so late?I'm sure we would all love to hear why!" The whole class turned around and stared at kurt "umm well..."

The class jumped again and turned back around as a heavy boot kicked the classroom door open "that's him, that's the new boy" several people whispered. "Who are you?" asked with annoyance in his voice as he was still angry with kurt "names Blaine, I'm new here" he said with a bored look on his face "well Blaine welcome to english with me, your worst nightmare, now there's a rule in my class, don't waste my time by talking and I won't waste your time with detention. Got that?" Blaine gave a slight nod and continued "Now go and sit at the back behind "

Blaine nodded dully and slowly walked to his seat but not before winking at kurt on his way, kurt felt his face turn scarlet red and lowered himself in his seat trying to ignore the incredibly handsome boy who just walked past him. This time Mercedes screamed with happiness for her best friend "oh my god did you see that, he totally just winked at you!" Kurt looked back at Blaine for a brief second and glared at him "what's wrong baby, you seem tense, maybe I can help with that" Blaine said with a cocky smile on his face and winked at kurt for the second time. Kurt's head shot to the front of his desk where was standing, looking ten times angrier than he was before with the vein on his forehead sticking out more than usual which made kurt laugh "oh, you think this is funny do you! If I have to tell you one more time to be quiet then I'll have to send you to figgins!" Kurt slouched in his chair trying to hide all the stares being thrown at him "yes sir" as the furious teacher walked away, Kurt felt something rubbing up and down his leg, he looked down to see a black boot there, feeling uncomfortable he moved forward but Blaine still managed to reach him even though he looked very short. Kurt frowned and turned around, seconds later he realised that he had just slapped Blaine, Kurt's eyes widened as the shocked boy stared at him.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"Relax babe, don't need to be so frigid". Kurt clenched his fists to try and stop himself from slapping the incredibly annoying yet handsome boy that sat before him.

"What did I say about talking!" Realising that didn't see him slap Blaine, Kurt felt slightly less worried about going to the principals office.

"Shut up you old geezer" Blaine snapped back "don't you dare talk to me like that!" The whole classroom was silent just listening to the argument that was going on between the teacher and a cocky student who was not afraid to speak his mind.

Blaine finished the argument "I was just showing kurt a bit of what he'll be getting tomorrow night" Blaine looked Kurt up and down and added "isn't that right babe?".

"Blaine, shut the fuck up and stop calling me babe!" With that Kurt threw another slap across Blaine's face, this time with the teacher seeing.

"Kurt, Blaine, principals office NOW!" shouted. Kurt picked his bag up and trudged his way out of the classroom and stopped when Blaine stood in front of him and opened the door "ladies first" he said as he gestured his hand out the door.

On their way to the principals office which was only a few minutes away but seemed to take forever, Blaine kept trying to slip his hands into Kurt's "what are you doing?" Kurt asked as he moved his hands away from Blaine's feeling a shiver down his spine "chill out babe just trying to hold your hand" Kurt started to walk quicker to get away from Blaine when he suddenly felt a sharp pleasurable pain from his bum, did Blaine just smack his bum. "Stop touching me and stop calling me babe!" Kurt screamed at the boys face "you don't see me complaining when you slapped me!" they both stared at each other blankly and Blaine went in for a deep kiss, He held Kurt's face in his hands making sure not to let go. Kurt stepped back taking a few heavy breaths "why did you do that?" He asked as Blaine shrug his shoulders "dunno". Feelin the anger boil up inside him, Kurt slapped Blaine yet again, a huge grin was drawn onto Blaine's face "feisty one you are, aren't you". Kurt just rolled his eyes and the two trudged away.

When they finally reached the principals office they were told to take a seat and wait. Kurt sat as far away from Blaine as possible and tried his hardest not to stare but is eyes kept glancing over at the boy on the other side of the room. Did he like this boy, he couldn't, Blaine was so arrogant. Kurt found himself daydreaming about Blaine but came back to reality when he felt a hand on his thigh, kurt tensed a bit as Blaine started slowly rubbing his hand up and down his leg then he reached Kurt's crotch and started palming his balls, Kurt's head fell back with pleasure "the receptionist" kurt moaned slightly worried that she would notice them "she left a few minutes ago" Blaine commented, Kurt's pants started to feel tighter, he tried to hide it from Blaine by changing his angle but he knew Blaine was smiling now, Blaine clambered on top of Kurt's lap and started to kiss him passionately still palming still palming his balls, Kurt's pants grew tighter and tighter, this really wasn't the best day to wear skinny jeans.

The 2 boys stopped when a voice from figgins office said "Blaine Anderson, into my office" Blaine stood up and sashayed to the door, as he opened it a smell of curry drifted into the waiting room "Blaine Anderson, here again, what happened this time?" Blaine went inside his office and sat down. Kurt was trying to hear what they were saying but couldn't understand with figgins accent.

Soon later Kurt was called by figgins to go into his office, he started shaking not knowing what was going to happen "kurt Hummel, I do not accept violence at this school, I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you for a..." Kurt frowned and cut in "what about all those kids that have been throwing slushies at all the glee club huh?" Figgins sighed and added "that doesn't count as actual violence kurt" Kurt never realised that Blaine was still in the room until he started talking "wait you can't suspend him if he didn't actually slap me can you?" Figgins adjusted in his seat "what's your angle here Blaine?" Kurt looked at Blaine suspiciously, what was he doing "kurt didn't actually slap me, it was a stage slap" figgins looked at both the boys and just gave kurt a 2 weeks of detention with Blaine after school, the only thing Kurt was worried about was telling his dad.

As Kurt walked towards his dads car at the end of school he sat down "hey Kurt" Carole greeted "how was your day kiddo?" Kurt tried to tell his dad when a Ferrari Enzo drove past, Kurt's jaw dropped when he saw who was driving it "see you in detention babe" Blaine gave kurt a wink and Kurt sunk in the car seat "dont call me babe!" the smirk Blaine was wearing earlier returned "why not babe? we are fuck buddies after all" Kurt's head fell back in anger "we are NOT fuck buddies, why cant you get that into your thick skull!" Blaine's smirk dissapeared "not yet but we will be, trust me" Blaine gave kurt a last wink and sped away in his car. Burt slowly turned round to look at Kurt who was giving him a fake smile and shrugged "care to explain why you have detention with that boy who just called you babe and said that you were... you know?"

"fuck buddies?" Kurt finished his dads sentence knowing it was awkward for him to say.

"umm... yeah" Burt wasn't comfortable with this convosation and neither was Kurt who had somehow managed to lower himself in his seat even more "dad can we just talk about when we get home?" Burt nodded and Kurt cold see his dads hands turn into fists but relaxed as Carole rubbed his back soothingly.

When they got home Kurt explained what happened and his dad looked angrier than ever "if he ever goes near you again,I swear..." Just then Finn burst through the front door "sorry guys football practice ran late" he sat down and waited for his food. The rest of the day was an awkward silence so Kurt decided to go to bed.

When Kurt's alarm clock woke him up he got and started getting ready for school making sure his hair and outfit were perfect. When Kurt did get to school, making just before the bell, he made a run for it to try and get to chemistry on time, he bumped into a huge figure "hey Hummel, when are you gonna stop prancing round your gayness in school like its a good thing, or I might have to show the fury to your face!" Kurt stepped backwards and saw that the figure he bumped into was David Karofsky , "the fury?" Kurt was shaking "yeah, my fist!" David slammed his fist into a locker which made Kurt jump "you can't beat the gay out of me anymore than anyone could beat the gay out of you!" At this moment Kurt felt really proud of himself until he was pushed into the lockers and was trapped "what did you just say!" As David said this Blaine came running towards them, he grabbed Karowfsky and punched him in the eye "getting your little boyfriend on me are you?" Karowfsky joked, he pushed Blaine off of him and sneered at them "I'm getting out of here, don't want to get caught in the gay parade" as he walked away Blaine shouted after him "seems like the perfect place for you!". Blaine came closer to Kurt so they were face to face "you didn't have to do that for me" Kurt muttered, Blaine moved his head towards Kurt's ear "why wouldn't I? Don't ever think that your not worth anything because you are" it was this comment that Blaine whispered that made Kurt fall in love with him, though he didn't want to "I'll walk with you to detention later" Kurt came back to reality and realised that Blaine had said something "oh, I can't, I have glee club" Blaine raised his triangle shaped eyebrow "alright see you there".


	2. Chapter 2

**I need some ideas for the next chapter, please review for ideas.**

Later that day, Kurt was walking to glee club when he bumped into Mercedes "so are you two an item yet?" She giggled practically jumping up and down "no and we never will be, he's not my type" kurt lied, Blaine was defiantly his type "if Blaine's not your type then who is" kurt stood there silent unable to answer Mercedes question "lets just go to glee" they walked in and kurt stopped at the door, a sight he didn't expect to see, Blaine in glee club. Kurt walked over to Blaine "what are you doing here?" Blaine rolled his eyes and let out a huff "I said I'd meet you didn't I" kurt was trying to remember "I thought you meant that you would meet me in detention" they carried on talking until Mr. Shue walked in, he looked at Blaine with a questioning look on his face "are you here with kurt?" He asked puzzled "yes, we're together" Blaine said very proudly, Kurt could hear whispers behind him and a voice that sounded like Finns shouted "finally!".

Mr. Shue started talking about Regionals and asked for song ideas when Blaine jumped out of his seat "I know a song" without letting anyone saying anything he went to the front and pointed to the band who started the intro and he started singing.

"Baby girl where you at got no strings go men attached can't stop that feelin' for long no mmmm"

Blaine started dancing and Kurt's jaw dropped in shock, not only was Blaine hot, he could also dance.

"Your makin' dogs wanna beg breaking them off your fancy legs, but they make you feel right at home, now."

Suddenly all the glee club except for puck who was jealous since people were more interested in the new badass, started harmonising the song.

"See all these illusions just take us to long and I want it bad,

because you walk pretty,

because you talk pretty,

'cause you make me sick and I'm not leavin' till your leavin'."

Blaine gestured towards Mike and Britney to come and dance along.

"oh I swear there's something when she's pumpin', asking for a raise, well does she want me to carry her home now?, so does she want me to buy her things?"

Almost the whole glee club were up and dancing along to the song.

"On my house, on my job, on my loot, shoes, my shirt, my crew, my mind, my fathers last name.

When I get you alone, when I get you you'll know baby, when I get you alone, when I get you alone now."

When Blaine finished the song everyone sat down clapping and cheering "Blaine you have a great voice, but I'm afraid the song was a bit inappropriate" Mr. Shue said killing the moment Blaine took his seat and muttered "buzz kill" only loud enough for kurt to hear him, kurt hit Blaine's arm jokingly and whispered "don't" into his ear saying it slightly more seriously than he hoped. Santana caught the 2 whispering "wanky" kurt looked up at her and gave her the death stare, "I've got to go" Blaine quickly walked out without a single word.

When Kurt got to detention he wasn't that surprised that Blaine wasn't there "hello nice of you to join me, where's ?" Kurt didn't really know where Blaine was so he just shrugged his shoulders. About 15 minutes into the detention Blaine arrived, looked up from his newspaper "sit down" Blaine quickly went to take his seat and went back to his paper.

A short while later the boys were left on their own and Kurt felt obliged to brake the awkward silence that filled the room "why did you leave glee club so quickly, and why were you so late?" Blaine bit his lip and grated his teeth against his tongue ring "I had to, umm go somewhere" Kurt knew that was the best answer he would get so he let it go hoping to get more answers later. Kurt was getting very agitated by the weird sounds Blaine was making "can you stop doing that!" Blaine innocently looked at kurt then carried on.

Blaine walked to the front of the classroom and turned some music on from his phone and motioned kurt to stand at the front and dance with him, kurt awkwardly walked to the front shimmying on his way, Blaine chuckled at him not able to fight the huge smile that was formed on his face "come here" kurt did as he was told and moved towards the better dancer, Blaine forced his body next to Kurt's then went in for a passionate kiss, kurt opened his mouth allowing Blaine's tongue to search, their tongues met and interwind.

"So...hot" kurt managed to moan inbetween kisses "m-more" Blaine accepted Kurt's request and they walked over to 's desk. Pushing all the contents off the desk, Blaine lay kurt down and clambered on top of him.

Blaine started to palm Kurt's balls smiling at the taller boys growing erection. With all the pleasured sounds the boys were making they didn't hear footsteps getting closer and closer towards the classroom, they only stopped with embarrassment when a mug was dropped on the floor smashing making a loud noise, kurt and Blaine looked up to find a very shocked and embarrassed teacher with a disgusted look on his face "what is going on here boys?" Kurt pushed Blaine off of him and both stood up, kurt looked at the floor unable to look at the teacher due to embarrassment "we were making out until you rudely interrupted" kurt elbowed Blaine in the side causing him to hiss with pain "well, since you two are so close and it looks like you work well together, I'm going to make you partners for the project the class is doing at the moment and any other project we do" gave the boys an evil smirk "but we weren't in the lesson so we won't know what to do" kurt was trying to fight back hoping to convince the bastard teacher that him and Blaine weren't good partners "enough! Stop making excuses kurt if you don't want to fail the lesson then I suggest you do as I say, you have 3 weeks to complete the project and show the rest of the class" he handed the boys the instructions for the project and told them to leave.

As the boys stepped into the car park Blaine stopped them "so am I going to yours to work on the project or are you coming to mine?" Kurt knew his dad hated Blaine and would probably try and kill him if he ever entered the house yet he didn't want to be alone with him in his house "I'll come to yours, my dad sorta hates you after what you said to me when I was in the car" Blaine looked at his feet hiding the shame "sorry but I was just telling him the truth" kurt rolled his eyes and muttered "jerk" under his breath then said "see you tomorrow after school" kurt almost broke out into a run towards his navigator to get away from Blaine, he turned it on and drove home leaving a confused Blaine stood in the car park on his own.

The next day...

Kurt woke up from a restless sleep dreading the day ahead of him, he slowly got ready for school and to his surprise was early for once. He ran to his locker avoiding karowfsky with the fear of being caught by him, this was the terrifying thing about David Karowfsky, you never knew where he was until its to late, Kurt hated going to school to get pushed around, he was frightened every time he turned a corner incase David was there and it wasn't exactly easy being the only openly gay kid in Lima.

As soon as the bell went Kurt made his way to class quickly avoiding talking to anyone until he was seated in his lesson. When he took his seat He felt something on the back off his neck he turned around to see it was Blaine, his breath was bouncing of the back off Kurt's neck "Can you cut it out!"

"Cut what out Baby?" Blaine replied acting innocent

"You know what and stop calling me that"

"Oh you don't like blowing?" Blaine winked "Sorry Baby"

Kurt rolled his eyes with a small smile "whatever"

Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand and leaned in to kiss Kurt but He moved back "Blaine!"

Blaine stared into his eyes "Don't tell me you don't want to Kurt, If you didn't you would of let go off my hand ages ago" Kurt looked down to see he was still holding Blaine's hand "Its Because You're hot" Kurt muttered going bright red hoping Blaine didn't hear.

Blaine heard but decided to tease Kurt "What was That ?" He winked

Kurt was sweating and stuttering "I erm Said because you're NOT like you're not letting go " Blaine nodded sarcastically "Right"

They both walked into English and stopped as stared at them, he gave them a nod and they both took their seats.

"Alright class get your books out, find your partners for your project and start planning" the whole class groaned and slowly moved around the room to find their partners.

As Kurt turned to face Blaine, he could see that Blaine had already done all the planning "when did you do this?" Blaine answered with a simple shrug "you still coming to mine to do the project?" Blaine asked trying not to sound to exited, Kurt sighed and nodded "I guess so".

When the bell went everyone scattered out of the classroom and walked to their next classes.

Kurt started walking down the corridor when he heard footsteps coming towards him, Kurt tensed thinking it was David Karowfsky and then he heard the voice of one Blaine Anderson "Kurt, what do you have now?" Kurt suddenly felt cocky and said "Well right now I have an annoying boy talking to me when I'm trying to walk to my next lesson" Blaine rolled his eyes and stopped the taller boy "I mean what lesson do you have next?" Kurt chuckled and told Blaine that he had P.E then gave him a slight push when he saw Blaine lick his lips at the thought of Kurt in shorts.

Kurt walked into the changing room ignoring the boys who were shouting "you should be in the girls changing rooms!" He walked over to his usual spot and got changed quietly trying not to make eye contact with anyone, until he saw familiar black boots walking up to him "thought your shorts would be tighter" Kurt turned to look at the shorter boy "thought you would have changed your shoes since yesterday" Blaine was about to make a cocky comment when the P.E teacher walked in and announced that they would be playing dodgeball, Kurt groaned and mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "great just another way for people to beat me up" he heard Blaine chuckle, ignoring him, Kurt walked away to the the sports hall with the rest of the boys.

The teacher divided them into teams and with Kurt's luck, Blaine was on his.

Kurt and Blaine found themselves facing their opponents which were manly the sportier people of the school and with that blew the whistle and the game began. A few minutes later Blaine was shouting 'look out' to Kurt who was facing the other way, he turned round and saw the ball hurtling towards him. Before he had a chance to move, the ball had crushed into Kurt's groin "arghhh!" Kurt fell to his knees clutching his groin with Blaine not far behind muttering "looks like he won't be losing the old v card to me anytime soon".

When the lesson finished everyone departed and went to get changed into their normal clothes, Kurt was the last in there since he was hobbling in pain, not going very fast.

The next lesson went by really quickly for Kurt as Blaine wasn't there to distract him and now it was lunch and Kurt would have his friends company.

Kurt was sat on the table alone when he received a text from Mercedes.

Sorry boo, can't make it to lunch, I have to study with the girls -m

That's ok, have fun xx -k

'Great' Kurt thought to himself, he was alone, the rest of the boys from glee were busy with football practice and all the girls were studying.

Kurt got his lunch out and started to eat "hey babe" Blaine sat down next to Kurt who bluntly replied "what do you want Blaine?"

"Can't I sit with my baby?" Blaine asked cockily.

"No you can't so sod off!" At this point Kurt slammed his fists on the table, stood up and added "and I am not your babe!" His face went bright crimson as all eyes were locked onto him as he left. He made no eye contact with anyone even with them whispering behind him "look there goes porcelain" Kurt stormed out, not looking back.

The boys toilets was empty so it seemed like a decent place for Kurt to eat his lunch. He entered the cubical and was just about to get the food back out when he heard someone call his name "Kurt! Kurt" it sounded a bit like Blaine's with some guilt in his voice so Kurt glared at the wall in front of him "what now?" Kurt regretted saying that because now Blaine would talk to him again.

"Come out of the cubical, Kurt" Blaine sighed 'why does he care' Kurt thought to himself, his question was answered by a slightly irritated Blaine, not the guilty one "I want to know why you walked away!" Kurt opened the cubical door slowly and sighed with exasperation "people are taking the mickey out of me daily because of my sexuality and I want to know your not playing games with me" Blaine threw his head back and looked at Kurt again "but I'm not takin..." Kurt interrupted and added "and you calling me babe isn't helping".

Blaine moved towards the sink and dramatically stared at his reflection in the mirror "Kurt... I'm not taking advantage of you, I would never take advantage of you but you need to stop running away from your problems" Kurt walked towards Blaine with a small smile, kissed his cheek and said "your my biggest problem and just can't seem to run away from you" Kurt walked away.

While Kurt was walking down the corridor he thought to himself 'I Kurt Hummel am in love with Blaine Anderson' he just couldn't stop smiling until he realised that he was going to Blaine's house. Kurt stopped in the middle of the corridor and his smile faded 'whats going to happen, it's never just work with Blaine, he always goes a step to far' Kurt thought to himself.

When they finally reached the end of the school day, Blaine drove Kurt to his house, only it wasn't a house, it was a council state apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to post the chapter but my mind went Blank, but here it is.**

**I'm also thinking about changing the rating to M for future chapters. Please review and tell me what you think. XX**

Blaine's POV

"Blaine, why have we stopped here?" Kurt asked.

I paused for a minuet before answering him "I live here"

"Oh...um...okay" kurt said back, feeling embarrassed. " I didn't mean it in a mean way, I was just wondering" I just stared out the window not speaking, who would have thought that Kurt would be the one to judge me after all he's been through, he doesn't know my life story.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Kurt started talking again "I hope I haven't offended you" he said quietly slightly, cheeks turning red which made me smile knowing that it was me who made him blush. I just shook my head answering his question.

"Shall we go in" I asked quickly trying to break the awkwardness "sure" Kurt jumped out of the car, gathered up his stuff and I lead him to my flat.

As I opened my door Kurt was full of questions "why don't you have a lock on your door, why do you live here, do you live here by yourself?" I stepped inside letting Kurt finish before I replied "sorry but i don't wake up every morning to impress you, and I've had a few visitors" I gave him a wink and he glared at me "ok, but no funny business, just work" I nodded at him winking for the second time.

We sat on my bed and I revealed the completed project "we were supposed to do that together, when did you do it?" Kurt questioned "turns out I have more spare time than I used to" I looked at Kurt and he looked back at me "you were planning this all along weren't you?" I smirked at him and replied "well it worked didn't it?".

Seconds later we were making out on my bed, I fumbled about trying to undo Kurt's belt, then I took his shirt off. Soon we were both naked and one thing lead to another.

Nobody's POV

The boys were deep into their love making and all that could be heard was the soft moans coming from them.

When Kurt woke up he was in Blaine's arms, he looked around to see where he was, then noticed Blaine next to him, fast asleep. Kurt wriggled out of Blaine's grip and remembered what happened last night "shit" He face palmed himself for giving into Blaine.

Kurt's POV

I woke up in an unfamiliar surrounding, I looked around to see where I was when I noticed Blaine next to me, fast asleep, deciding I needed the toilet, I wriggled out of Blaine's grip and stood up feeling slightly dizzy from standing to quickly "shit" I hissed to myself for giving into Blaine.

I went searching for the bathroom to clean myself up when I remembered that i didn't intend on staying the night so now I'm going to have to go back to school in the same clothes I wore yesterday and get shit from Puck and Santana since apparently they know when people have done the dirty.

Once I had my shower, I got changed into my old clothes and shivered at the thought of wearing dirty clothes and when I wore the same clothes twice in one week when vocal adrenalin put the whole glee club into a funk.

I looked at the time and sighed in relief to see that it was 7:00am, good I still have time to get home before I go to school but I'm going to have to run if I'm going to make it home before 8:00.

I opened the door quietly cringing as it creaked "shhh" I whispered even though I knew it wouldn't help. As I walked down the stairs away from his flat and into the car park 3 men walked up to me, the one in the middle was the largest, the one on the left looked like he'd just been in a fight, he had cuts and bruises all over his face, the one on the right was the smallest but still looked strong and he had his whole face covered in tattoos. "sup faggot" the one in the middle said as they got closer and closer "you shouldn't be here on our turf" I tried to walk past them but was pushed which made me stumble backwards "what do you want?" I asked "we saw you come out of that faggots flat" my breathing stopped, did Blaine know these people "so...?" The 3 men looked at me in disgust "we don't appreciate faggots like you sprinkling your gay fairy dust around, it's suffocating!" I took a step back and realised I couldn't go any further "look, I just want to go home" I told them "aww we don't want to hurt you" the middle one said with a huge grin on his face but obviously the one on the left wasn't very clever "wait... We're not, but I thought you said you were gonna kill him?" The guy in the middle hit the guy on the left's head "shut up Jeremy!" I'm guessing that was his name.

The 3 men crowded round me when one of them was hit over the head with a baseball bat "what the hell!" I shouted then noticed the short boy stood there "hey babe" Blaine said with a wink and the other 2 ran away, why were they scared of Blaine.

"You ok?" Blaine asked which was weird, it seemed like he cared "yeah I'm fine, thanks" I replied "You shouldn't come out here on your own, especially this early in the morning" I nodded and started walking away "wait! Let me drive you" I was about to refuse but I really didn't couldn't be bothered to walk home "fine".

I told Blaine to park round the corner of my house so my dad wouldn't see him, once we got there I thanked him and hopped out the car making a quick escape.

I unlocked the front door of my house to find my dad asleep on the sofa, I smiled softly as I walked over to him, covering him up with the blanket that was on the back of the sofa. "Kurt?" A soft voice from upstairs called "oh thank god your ok we've been so worried about you, where were you?" Carol whispered trying not to wake my dad up "I stayed over at a friends because we were doing a project and we didn't finish it until late, so I stayed there for the night" as I said this, Carol came over and embraced me, I was glad my dad had found someone that made him happy, I'm especially glad that its Carol, she was a kind woman and always saw the best in people.

"Who's house we're you at?" She asked trying not to sound angry, I sighed and whispered in her ear that I was at Blaine's so my dad wouldn't hear, Carol nodded at me with shock on her face yet she seemed like she knew I would of been at Blaine's.

"Carol please don't tell my dad" I begged, she sighed since she didn't like lying to people but eventually agreed. "Where does he live?, so i can pick you up next time" Carol asked. I gave carol Blaine's address smiling shyly up to her, Freezing slightly as i saw my dad start to wake up. "I'm gonna get ready for school" Carol nodded and i went downstairs to my room to get ready since my bedroom was in the basement.

When I was finally ready I made my way to my navigator to go to school. As I ran into my first class I sighed with relief as I was just on time.

I sat in my seat and Finn came up to me "hey Kurt where were you last night?, your dad was really worried" great, now Finn was going to tell everyone in glee that I wasn't at home last night "Finn you didn't tell anyone that I wasn't home did you?" I whispered loudly, worried that he did "umm... Well I may have told Santana and Rachel" he put his hand on the back of his neck and looked at the floor in guilt "great, thanks a lot Finn!" I basically shouted at his face making him flinch.

In glee club, everyone was talking about me, saying that me and Blaine had sex, but we didn't, I hope. The last thing I remembered was him giving me a blow job.

When the bell went for lunch i sat down in my usual spot with Mercedes next to me. I kept glancing round the cafeteria looking for Blaine. I don't know why but I care for him, it might have something to do with the fact that he keeps saving me.

As I was glancing round I saw him flirting with a girl, I could feel anger boil up inside of me, did he think that he could just use me for sex then dump me, i was both angry and jealous, I couldn't watch so I decided to leave "Mercedes, I'm gonna go I'm not really hungry, I'll text you later" Mercedes nodded understandingly and I left to go and hide in the toilets.

Blaine's POV

I seem to be saving kurt a lot recently, I just feel that I need to protect him. I knew I had feelings for him but I've promised myself that I wouldn't let my self fall in love with anybody, I was to scared of getting my heart broken again, and for some reason I decided to play with Kurt's heart.

When I was in the cafeteria I saw Kurt with black girl and all his other friends, I got jealous for some reason and was about to go over when a blonde cheerleader came up to me and started flirting. I flirted back hoping to make kurt jealous and it worked but when I saw him leave the cafeteria quickly I had the urge to follow him.

I gently pushed the blonde cheerleader away from me and followed Kurt out of the cafeteria.

Kurt's POV

I got into the boys toilets, made sure that nobody was in there and leaned against the wall.

I burst out crying and slid down the wall making sure my head was tucked behind my knees, I was fed up of using and abusing me, I thought I had found someone who cared about me but it looks like he just cares about himself. I guess I wasn't his type anyway.

As all these thought were drifting in my head, I heard the door open, I looked up to find Blaine staring down at me "Kurt, are you alright?" He asked, coming to sit down next to me, as he did that I shuffled away from him slightly "what do you think Blaine? I'm fed up of people messing with me! I thought you cared about me" I said that last bit softer as I could feel my eyes welling up with tears again.

Blaine's POV

"What do you think Blaine? I'm fed up of people messing with me! I thought you cared about me" he said the last bit softer as he was starting to cry again. I really did have feelings for this boy but i was just to afraid to show them, I moved closer to him cradling him in my arms "i do care about you Kurt" I replied softly as he placed his head in the crook of my neck "then why were you with that girl earlier?" I sighed and told him that I was trying to make him jealous but he didn't look convinced "look Blaine I'm not just a sex toy for you to play with so don't bother coming up with an excuse. And just so your clear, we won't be having sex again!" I was about to refuse but I thought I better not make him even more mad so I just sat there in silence.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes but it wasn't awkward silence, it was nice that we could just sit with each other and not say anything without it being awkward.

The bell for the end of lunch went and Kurt stood up to leave, but before he could go anywhere I pulled him down and crushed my lips onto his "Blaine, I need to go" he said breathlessly, I let him go and watched as he walked away.

Kurt's POV

For the rest of the day all I could think about was Blaine and our kiss on the bathroom, it wasn't romantic but I did see fireworks when he kissed me and it gave me butterflies In my stomach.

"Kurt are you listening to me?" Mercedes asked bringing me back to reality "oh no... Sorry cedes, I was just daydreaming" she gave me a look and shook her head smiling "about Blaine?" She asked giving me a wink and I gave her my famous bitch glare.

When the bell went for the end of the day I suddenly remembered that I had detention.

I slowly walked into 's classroom to find that Blaine was yet again no there, I wondered where he went off to, he always seemed to disappear for no reason.

"Wheres today?" I shrugged my shoulders because to be honest, I had no idea where he was "okay, just sit down and do homework" I did what he said but I couldn't concentrate, I kept looking to the door to see if Blaine was there.

Like last time Blaine arrived about 15 minutes into the detention but this time never left us alone which was distracting since he kept looking at us both.

When detention finished I drove Blaine to his, he invited me inside but I wasn't planning on staying the night, unfortunately my plans weren't correct.


	4. Chapter 4

**heres the next chapter, sorry it took so long. This was my first time writing a sex scene so please review and tell me what you think. Xxx**

Blaine's POV

As Kurt followed me inside, I shut the door behind him, I quickly turned around and licked my lips at the sight in front of me.

I grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled my body next to his. He crashed his lips in mine, causing me to back up against the door. He grabbed my head, tangling his fingers in my curls, and quickly deepened the kiss. my tongue pressed against his lips, and immediately he parted his lips. I slid my tongue into his mouth, and our tongues moved around together in perfect synchronisation.

I switched our positions and now Kurt was up against the door. I moved my hands down to his tiny waist and gave him a squeeze.

Kurt began trailing kisses all over my neck, and it felt so good.

I let out a groan and I felt him smile against my neck as he continued to kiss it.

"so hot" i managed to moan then Kurt started sucking on my neck. I said nothing more, because the feelings I had right now were driving me crazy. He nipped at my neck and that's when I lost it.

"Mmm," I said, breathing heavily. I moved my hands down to his butt and pulled his body against mine. He trailed his kisses up my jawline and then up to my ear.

"You like that, baby?" He whispered seductively against my ear. I loved how he called me baby. He started nibbling on my ear, and I let out another groan. He then moved his lips to my neck again and started sucking hard. "I'll take that as a yes,"

I felt his smirk against my neck, and I knew he thought he had complete control of me, which isn't true. I moved my neck, and before Kurt could put his lips back on it, I kissed him hard on the mouth. I picked him up and he wrapped his legs around my waist. He was kissing me with just as much force as I was kissing him.

Still kissing, I brought us both over to my bed and laid down on top of him. I started tracing his body with my hands and I trailed kisses along his jawline. He gripped my hair tightly, and I could tell he was enjoying every second of this. Hesitantly, I put my hands under his shirt and began rubbing his sides. I stayed kissing his neck for a few minutes until he reversed on me again. He pushed me off of him and I was lying flat on my back. He quickly straddled on top of me and just looked at me.

I sat up with Kurt still straddling on top of me and started taking his shirt off. He lifted his arms and soon his shirt was on the floor. I brought my lips down to his bare chest and kissed him everywhere. My hands rubbed all over his bare back and now we were both breathing heavily. I backed away for a second and started taking my own shirt off, of course with the help of Kurt.

He pushed me back down on my back and began kissing me down my body as he made his way down to my jeans. He looked up at me and bit his lip, and then proceeded with what he was about to do.

Kurt's breathing was heavy as he worked my jeans down, and sees the significant erection that was tenting my boxers.

Nobody's POV

"Kurt," Blaine groans, and Kurt just smiles, feeling a little naughty and a lot proud of himself.

Kurt touches Blaine hesitantly through his boxers, and receives a guttural moan in reply.

"Harder," Blaine begs. Kurt squeezes, and then a thought comes to his mind.

Why is he so nervous? He has a cock too, and he knows what it likes. He has, in fact, spent days of his life figuring out exactly what it likes.

Suddenly grinning, Kurt pulls down Blaine's boxers and takes his hard cock in his hand - pausing for a moment to admire it because… well! It's so big and hot - Kurt really wants to try putting it in his mouth. Somehow he reckons Blaine would taste really good.

But first - he's going to stroke it, like he would his own cock. Blaine moans, thrusting into his hand, and Kurt can't really look away from it because really, this is awesome.

"That's…" Blaine gasps. "So good, Kurt."

"Mmm," Kurt says pleasantly, and rubs his fingers over the head while still stroking with his other hand. Blaine bucks up into his grasp, and Kurt licks his lips which are suddenly dry.

"Ahh," Blaine moans, and pushes down, pinning Kurt's hands to his cock, trapped between their bodies.

Kurt groans, and by this time both boys were completely naked. Blaine flipped them over so he was now on top.

Kurt stared up at him, then down at himself.

Blaine lowers himself a little bit, carefully - and Kurt just watches as their cocks touch for the first time.

"Fuck," Kurt whimpers. "That's hot…"

"Yeah," Blaine agrees, and then he's lowering himself again, pretty much pinning Kurt, and their cocks are trapped against each other.

"Ohh," Kurt says, wide eyed. They look so good against each other, he can't hep but think. His skin is so pale against Blaine's beautiful tanned skin, and its like art.

"Sexy, sexy art," Blaine purrs, and Kurt starts to giggle as he realizes he'd said his last thought aloud. His giggle is cut off harshly as Blaine rolls his hips.

"Ahh, do that again," Kurt demands.

Blaine obliges, their cocks rubbing together, slicked amazingly well, Kurt assumes, by the embarrassingly large amounts of pre-come he knows he's leaking everywhere.

Then Blaine curves his back, and fastens his mouth over Kurt's nipple. He bites the tiny nub, and Kurt shrieks, he can't help it.

Blaine hums contentedly, and nuzzles at Kurt's chest before biting across it, over to the other nipple. Kurt is kind of confused as to why being bit feels so good, but it does and Blaine had better notstop.

Kurt is grabbing at Blaine's back, scratching a little, and Blaine really likes that, cause he just moans around Kurt's nipples and rolls his hips even harder. Kurt's starting to feel dizzy, and something really powerful is pooling in his belly.

Maybe Blaine can sense it, or he's just really good, because he doesn't stop what he's doing, frotting steadily and forcefully into Kurt. The boy on bottom rocks back up into him, mewling and gasping and almost crying because how is it the best time every time he does this?

He has a hot, amazing boy above him, whispering compliments in his ear, bringing him to a slow, amazing climax, and Kurt can't quite think about anything other than this.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine!" Kurt repeats, like a mantra, and he's just about out of his mind with lust.

"Kurt," Blaine's deep voice is just so low that it vibrates through all of him, and all of Kurt's body really likes that.

Blaine is rocking him into the bed so hard that Kurt has to gasp for breath every time he goes back up.

"More," Kurt begs. "Blaine, Blaine, fuck me," and Blaine just loses it, tensing for a second before he jerks against Kurt, rougher than ever before, spurting all over him, just bellowing, and Kurt clings to him, bucking up into him, feeling hot come on his cock, and seeing Blaine shatter to pieces above him is too much.

Kurt screams, his orgasm jolting through him like lightning, spending himself between them, rocking and thrusting and fuck this is so damn good.

Blaine slows before Kurt, and manages to keep himself up with his arms. He rolls over, and as he does so, pulls Kurt with him.

They end up face to face, panting practically into each other's mouths, and Blaine closes the distance and kisses him messily, both of their mouths open and wet and breathing hard, and Kurt still loves it because this is real and they did this together, brought each other off, and he's shivering happily.

"Round 2?" Blaine grinned widely and Kurt nodded In agreement.

Next day...

Blaine's POV

I think this is the first time sex actually meant something to me. Kurt Hummel is changing me without even knowing.

I really did have feelings for Kurt, strong feelings, and I think he has feelings for me but were both to scared to admit it.

I got lost in my thoughts until I heard a gasp coming from the front door, which was also the only door, I looked up to find a woman with a bag of groceries in her arms staring at me and Kurt.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I should have knocked but I needed to make sure Kurt was safe" the woman kept rambling on but I cut in "are you Kurt's mum?" The woman looked to the floor "umm... No but I'm his stepmom" I gave her a nod and we stayed silent.

We both looked over, to see Kurt waking up, he looked so cute "kurt sweetie, I brought you some breakfast I hope you don't mind?" Carol asked sweetly, Kurt shook his head not talking since he was still groggy from just waking up.

We all just stayed still not talking for a few minutes, I needed a way of getting out of the awkwardness "I'm gonna have a shower" I walked into my tiny bathroom feeling two pairs of eyes on my back.

Kurt's POV

As Blaine walked into his tiny bathroom to have a shower, I couldn't help but stare at his ass, it was so perfect. I shook my head releasing me from my thoughts as I realised Carol was still stood in the doorway speechless because Blaine didn't have any clothes on. I mentally face palmed myself realising I don't have clothes on either "umm Carol could you wait outside for a minute while I get dressed?" Carol gave me a nod, walked outside and shut the door behind her.

I looked around Blaine's small apartment trying to find my clothes that were scattered everywhere "shit" I kept saying to myself, how was I going to look Carol in the eye.

Carols POV

I could hear lots of movement coming from inside the apartment, I guessed that it was Kurt trying to find his clothes.

After waiting for what seemed like hours, Kurt finally opened the door letting me inside away from the freezing air, I shivered and stepped inside. I looked around the room, it's really messy, maybe I could clean it while he's at school, then I thought I better not.

"Carol can I talk to you?" Kurt asked me, I started panicking thinking of things he might want to know, I decided to wing it "yeah sure Kurt, what about?" I asked him, I was dreading what he was going to say "well I'm really worried about Blaine, I know i didn't meet him that long ago and that we didn't get off to the right start but I think I may be in live with him..." Kurt kept rambling on about Blaine when I cut him off "wait why are you worried about him?" I was starting to get concerned, the boy was 16 and by the looks of things, most probably living alone "Blaine lives here alone and as you can see its not a very safe place to live, he doesn't even have a lock on his door, I'm just worried about his safety" I nodded at him understandingly, I really did feel for Blaine and I always try and help people but right now I needed to Kurt out of here "Kurt, why don't we get home, your dads worried sick" a frown formed on Kurt's face "what about Blaine?" He asked me, a shot of guilt shot through my body "if you want, I can check up in him on my way to work later" I asked and kurt gave me a small nod.

We walked out of Blaine's flat and down the steps to my car, I started it up and drove away.

Blaine's POV

When I got out of the shower I got dried and started getting changed when I heard Kurt's voice and that women thy was his stepmom. I put my ear to the door so I could hear better.

I heard the front door shut and slid my body down the door, I put my head in my hands, I really wanted to tell Kurt about my past, i felt like I could trust him an tell him anything even though we didn't meet that long ago.

If only he knew about my past, I really wanted to tell him but it might change his feelings for me and he sure as hell wouldn't like the job I have to pay for my apartment. How can I tell him without him hating me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres the next chapter for somewhere only we know, please read and review xx**

Blaine's POV

Kurt and that woman left a few hours ago but I haven't moved an inch, I didn't feel like I could, it felt like I was glued to the floor, all I could do was think. Think about my parents, about my job... and Kurt I couldn't stop thinking about him, I was going crazy.

If he knew the real me, would he abandon me like my parents, I couldn't risk losing Kurt. I loved him, that's right I love him and I'm going to do everything in my power not to lose him.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard knocking at the door, that's strange, nobody usually knocks on my door around here, they usually just burst in.

"Blaine are you in here?" A soft motherly voice asked, it sounded like that woman Kurt was with, what did she want, why was she here. These were questions I kept asking myself until I heard a scream, my head shot up and I quickly made my way to the front door.

I opened the door to find the same 3 men that were harassing Kurt the other day but this time with that woman.

I stepped in front of her with an angry look on my face "what are you doing here Kyle?" I growled and he just laughed "when are you gonna learn that no one wants you here faggot?" Kyle took a step closer to me, I looked up at him with anger in my eyes and grinned evilly "Funny how you're calling me Faggot all the time But you never have a girlfriend, you just hang round with these two losers all the time" I said gesturing to his two friends, I didn't realise that they had gotten closer until Kyle spoke up "Scott, Jeremy, get him" he growled.

As Scott and Jeremy launched themselves at me, I kicked Scott in the nuts laughing as he fell to the ground in pain. Jeremy took a swing a me but I dodged it and ended up punching him in the stomach, also causing him to fall to the ground on pain.

Kyle growled and I didn't notice what he was doing until it was to late. I put my hand to my right eye and winced at the touch. Oh Kyle was really going to regret punching me on the eye. I kicked him in his nuts so he'd fall to the floor, then I kneed him in his chest making him cough violently, I then somehow managed to get on top of him and started beating the crap out of him.

"Blaine sweetie stop that" the woman who I completely forgot was there demanded, I grimaced slightly as she called me 'sweetie', nobody has ever called me sweetie in a long time, and now a complete stranger just has.

I clambered off of Kyle and turned to look at the woman who had a sympathetic look on her face "what do you want?" I spat out harshly at her, slightly frightening her by the look on her face, I suddenly felt guilty and went to apologise but before I could say anything she spoke up "sorry Blaine, I just came by to check on you to make sure you were ok, I promised Kurt I would" I looked at her in disbelief, they wanted to make sure I was safe. No Blaine, don't let your emotions get in the way.

"Why do you care?" I asked glaring at her trying not to show any fear in my voice, lets be honest, those 3 men scare the hell out of me. "I just do, here" she said with a weak smile handing me a bag of food. She then left before I could say a word.

Kurt's POV

Ever since I left with Carol to go home, all I could think about was Blaine, and how he was all alone in that scary neighbourhood.

I've been laying on my bed for the past few hours when I heard the front door close, it must have been Carol leaving for work, I just hope she remembers to check up on Blaine. I feel like I need to protect him, and would do everything in my power not to lose him, If I did I don't know what I'd do, I know we haven't know each other that long but I really do care for Blaine, no... I love him.

Blaine's POV

I looked at my clock on the bedside table and sighed, it was 9:50pm, great time to go to work.

As I was walking there, yes walking not driving since I don't want my car getting stolen, I started thinking about Kurt again, he would be so disgusted if he knew what I did to make a living. I do like my job but it gets a bit boring after a few years.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realise that I was already here, great, same old same old.

"Hey Jon" I muttered to the boss/ owner of the place, he gave me a nod and I left towards backstage.

As I got backstage, a few people said 'hey' to me, which I didn't reply, just wanting tonight to be over with. "Hey Blaine!" Sam, my only friend at this place, called "hey Sam" it was kinda nice to talk to someone my own age here, and someone who is doing this dumb job for the same reason, to pay the rent.

"What's up with you" he asked "just bored of this place" I replied with a groan which made him chuckle "same old same old then" I rolled my eyes at him and went to get changed.

Next day...

I woke up the next day and my eye was stinging, I went into the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror, there was a big purple/black bruise on my right eye, now I just need to think of an excuse of how I got it if anyone asks and I have a feeling Kurt will ask.

I walked back into my bedroom/ living room and picked up the guitar my dad bought me when I was younger. I slowly sit on the edge of my bed strumming the guitar, tears streaming down my face as I thought about my past.

_Flashback_

_"Blaine sweetie, get up, you need to go to school" my mum said sweetly, my eyes opened slowly and I looked at my mum with a smile on my face, she had dark brown curly hair just like mine, hazel eyes also just like mine, her cheeks were rosy red and had pink lips. Every morning my mum would wake me up with a warm smile and every night she would sing my favourite song to me._

_"Mummy, are you taking me to school today?" I asked with hope fixed into my eyes, my mum sighed and took my hands in hers "I'm sorry sweetie, I have to go to work early today and I'm not going to be able to pick you up from school either" she told me with disappointment on her face "it's okay mummy I'm used to going to school on my own now" she gave me a weak smile and kissed my forehead "I promise I'll sing to you tonight" I nodded eagerly, I really hated that I didn't get to spend much time with my mum but the time we did have together, she made sure she would sing my favourite song to me._

_As I jumped down the stairs to get my breakfast, I saw my dad reading a newspaper with a mug in his hand, he looked at me and glared, a smell of alcohol drifted from him, I was about to say something but he beat me to it "what do you want child!" My father asked me in a demanding tone. I glared at him and said nothing. The thought of speaking to him repulsed me. Why bother talking to a drinker when all he does is shout abuse right back to you in your face. _

_I went to the cupboard to grab some of my favourite cereal, lucky charms, I poured them into a bowl with some milk and sat down. I was part way through my cereal when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs._

_It was my mother, as soon as she entered the kitchen, my dad muttered something under his breath, it sounded a bit like 'slut', I figured that my dad must think that my mum was cheating on him._

_My mum sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes "why do you have to be so loud?" My dad growled, mum didn't answer and instead she ignored him, getting out a mug to pour her coffee in "answer me when I'm talking to you!" Dad shouted as he slammed down his mug and paper, he rose from his seat and stormed over to my mum "answer me whore!" By now my mum was on the verge of tears, my dad didn't deserve a woman like her, I was snapped out of thought as I heard a slap, I looked over to where my parents were and saw my mum on the floor crying, holding her cheek with her hand._

_I rushed over to my mum and my dad walked out of the house slamming the front door on his way, he's probably going to the pub to get pissed._

_"Mummy, are you alright?" I asked, I know it's a stupid question but I needed to ask her "I'm fine sweetie, you better get going or you'll be late for school" I looked at her with concern written on my face, I knew she wasn't fine, there was sadness in her eyes, something I've never seen in her before "ok mummy, I'll see you tonight" I went to get my school bag and looked back at her to find that she was still on the floor crying, I hesitated as I was walking out the door, not wanting to leave my mum but decided against it and walked out the front door after saying goodbye._

_As I walked into my classroom I saw my best friend Jeff, I waved and a huge smile grew in his face as I ran over to him "hey Blainey" he greeted "hey jeffy" those were are nicknames for each other._

_I tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, but all I could think about was my mum, I hoped she was alright. Jeff must have noticed that I was acting strange because he asked what was wrong, of corse I lied and said I was fine, I'm pretty sure he didn't believe me._

_At lunch time me and Jeff went to the swings, that's when he confronted me "ok Blaine, what happened?" He asked, in a demanding tone, for 5 year olds we were really mature. I took a deep breath and explained what happened "I'm sorry Blainey" his face had a sympathetic look on it "it ok, I just wish my dad treated my mum better" Jeff jumped off the swing and gestured me to hug him, as we were hugging I cried onto his shoulder, he really was my best friend, I was always there for him and he was always there for me._

_When I finally got home, I could feel the tenseness in the air and the screams of my mum and dad, they must be arguing again. I went up to my room like I always did when they argued, which was most of the time and started playing my keyboard to try and block the sound out._

_End of flashback_

I stayed sat down on my bed and cried to myself, I didn't even hear the door open.

Kurt's POV

Carol said that she would check on Blaine to see of he was alright, but I needed to see for myself, so when nobody was looking I snuck out the house and drove to Blaine's.

As I walked up to Blaine's flat, I heard small sobs coming from inside, I swung the door open and saw Blaine, sitting on his bed, guitar in hands, crying,

I rushed over to him and caressed his face in my hands "Blaine what happened?" I asked softly "n-nothing I'm fine" I knew he was lying because I saw pain and sorrow in his eyes, exactly what I had when my mum died.

"I know your not fine Blaine, you need to tell me what happened so I can help you" I asked trying not to make him cry again "I-I can't" he stuttered out "Blaine you can trust me"

Blaine's POV

"Blaine you can trust me" I looked up to him and for once in my life I felt like I could trust someone, a small smile formed on my face and it made him smile "o-okay I'll tell you"

Kurt sat in my bed next to me and held my hand in his, he squeezed it which reassured me and I began my story. Throughout the story he kept squeezing my hand and rubbing my back, but I couldn't tell him everything, I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Blaine it's okay, you don't have to tell me everything now" he told me, i nodded unable to say anything, there was something different about this boy, I felt like I could tell him anything.

"Could you do something for me?" i asked, He hesitated not knowing what i was going to ask him but he nodded "sure, what do you want me to do?" he asked me, I bit my lip scared of what his reaction would be "c-could you hold me?"

Kurt's POV

"C-could you hold me?" He asked looking at his feet, I put my fingers under his chin and lifted his head to meet mine so I could look into his beautiful hazel eyes "of course I will, but no funny business" he chuckled slightly and I moved my head closer to his to catch his lips with mine, I pulled away and moved to lay down on the bed with Blaine following.

We lay there face to face holding hands, no words needed to be said, it was like we could read each others minds. My heart was beating quickly and I could feel Blaine's was too, I really did love this boy and I'm sure he loves me as well, I'm going to find out what's made him so damaged and unable to trust people, and I will help him if its the last thing I do.

**next chapter coming soon...**


End file.
